falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Family
The Loyalist House of Black, the Black Grand Ducal, or the Black Family, are a governing sovereign family and society of Blackwood and Firebreak established in Seattle in 2287. With a dignified and conspicuous bloodline of British descent, the society endeavours to reclaim post-War America as a British territory, though this is less of an achievable goal and more of a hopeful dream to keep the family going in a nuclear existential world. The current-day heir to the Black Family rule and 7th Duke of Blackwood is forty-two years old Sir Samuel Cloudisley Black, who is the oldest surviving descendant of George Henry Black. Cloudisley, as he called himself, was originally born into the ethnologist/historian role of the family but was instituted as Duke when rightful heir Harrold Sidney Black succame to Dead Lung. History Origins , Greater Manchester, . Benjamin was noted for his extensive work as a pastry chef, ranching baron, and a governing member of the civil council parish of Mossley. Ben became a prominent member of the small town in the 1800s as a civil parish councilman and became significantly wealthy from the many businesses he owned or funded from his position. Though his birth date has been lost to time, Benjiman would die in 1870 survived by his two sons.}} Culture Religion Class System There is a clear socioeconomic hierarchy which operates on all levels of the society. Blackswain The Blackswain class is considered the most impoverished, most deprived social class in Blackwood. A Blackswain, or derogatorily a Mate, is the Blackwood social class title for anyone who is not related to the Black Family by birth or by marriage but is subject to their rule, protection, or influence. Blackswains are generally lowly proletariat and servants of the Ducal, working in petty roles and jobs around the dukedom in exchange for basic Black Family amenities. Black Rifles The military branch of the Black Family Black Grand Ducal Technology Weaponry The Black Rifles are the military branch of the Black Family and are tasked with protecting assets and communes of the dukedom. Generally equipped with a range of weapons, both contemporary and scavenged, they are issued to tailor to the defense requirements of their roles. The standardized primary weapon is the SA80 service rifle and if available, a M&A 9mm pistol as a secondary weapon. It is currently unknown how the group acquired such weaponry, though some speculate that Russian collusion could have yielded the weapons, though this could be false information. In terms of military force and soldier presence, it is estimated that they have between 20 to 30 fulltime soldiers, with the majority being mercenaries and auxiliary troops who are affixed from converted raider societies such as the 206 Raiders. Unceremoniously, blood members or in-laws of the Black Family receive the best and most efficient equipment, while auxiliaries and Blackswain are considered lucky to receive a handgun or live ammunition. As the Black Family exhaustively document their inventories, supplies, and storage, conventional weaponry manifest listings as of 2285 are as follows: SA80 service rifle (Pristine 10x - Sullied 4x), Makeshift Pipe rifle (Pristine 6x - 12x), M&A 9mm pistol (Pristine 10x - Sullied 22x), (Pristine 1x). Relations 206 Raider Clan-Gang The Black Family and the 206 have a long and bloodstained history shared between them. Geigers The first contact with flamboyant representatives of the Geigers officially occurred in March of 2238 when a farming-based caravan arrived in West Woodland, Seattle, now known as Blackwood. Arriving to selflessly spread their knowledge of agriculture and crop cultivation, as well as hopefully pander their overpriced 'art' pieces and homegrown chems as a side business, the Geigers wild and uncouth way of life clashed with the old-fashioned values of the Black Family. Offended by their exotic Geiger-counter-laden appearance, as well as their abstract art and heinous smell, the 6th Duke of Blackwood George Henry Black personally ushered them away. This pretentious action would lead to a chain of unfortunate events which would eventually lead to the famine of Blackwood and the desperate annexation of Firebreak in 2240. It was not until Cloudisley Black became Duke that the Geigers where welcome to trade with Blackwood in 2269. The Unclothed Incident Avarose Black is the only daughter of Elise and Cloudisley Black and has lived a troubled and detrimental life in the eyes of the Black Family. In 2271 she went 'missing' and was presumed dead for five years, however, it was later discovered that she had secretly hitched a ride on a Geigerian farming caravan visiting Blackwood. Occurring during the event known as the "206 Rebellion", which lasted from 2267 to 2280 when subjected raiders began to rise up against their overlords, the Black Parliament mistakenly believed she was captured or killed by 206 Tories. This heightened escalations between the two groups and Avarose was used as a martyr in Black Family propaganda. Changing her name to Avery Milton, she in her own terms 'escaped' her monotonous life and joined the freethinking artists of Capitol Hill which was in a peaceful state at the time. Avarose would elope with a gregarious young Geiger known as "Kid" Rothko Carbon, an experienced farmer, a figurehead of a political party, and a specialist in nude art. Enticed by his charming speech and pleasing hedonistic philosophy on life, they would bear a son in 2272. Word only reached Blackwood that she was indeed alive when a large naked life drawing of Avarose, "The Unclothed Rose by Kid Carbon, 2274" appeared for sale in Blackwood carted by an unknowing Geiger caravan. This revelation almost sent the Black Family on a colonial warpath as the painting was seen as an act of war and against the values of the Church; fortunately, Cloudisley's sound judgment (for which he is known for) prevented a conflict with the Geigers and possibly, avoided a war with Emerald City itself. War on another front would have been disastrous especially as they were not making progress with the 206. The informal matrimony between Avarose and Carbon would eventually lead to a better working relationship between the two once opposing groups. Now in a time of peace as of 2287, Avarose Black, now unscrupulously known as Avery Carbon-Black, still lives in Capitol Hill with support from her parents and constitutes back at home. The pair would be officially wedded at the The Blackwood Abbey and married in God's eyes in 2280 after an armistice was sealed between the Black Family and the 206 Raider Clan-Gang. Their bastard son would be baptized at eight years old and appended to the family records as Milton McCloud Black. Ever since 2280, the Geigers and the Black Family have operated as close friends and regularly trade and barter, however, the Geigers' chems are still outlawed in all holdings of the Black Family. Quotes Category:Groups